


The Halloween Festival

by cakelesspixels



Category: Gravedale High
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelesspixels/pseuds/cakelesspixels
Summary: It's the Halloween festival at Gravedale High! A series of short drabbles catalogue the experiences of the main students as they enjoy the festivities.





	

The Halloween Festival at Gravedale High was one of the biggest events in the county. Humans knew of it, but most of them were too scared to even try to attend. Maxwell Schneider, the only human teacher at Gravedale, was the exception. In fact, he looked forward to it; he’d heard such good things about it from his students. It was a week-long festival that the students and faculty helped put together. Parents, students and faculty were the ones who mostly attended it, but there were plenty of monsters from the area that would come just to have fun.

The festivities would end on Friday, allowing the students to be able to spend Halloween at home with their families or wherever else they might choose to go. It was hard to not feel responsible for his students while he was there. He was, technically, off the clock, but that didn't matter. They were like family now. He knew when it came time for them to graduate, it would break his heart.

Unsurprisingly, whenever Max caught sight of one of his students, they would be with someone else from their class. Since they had been assigned to his classroom, they had become rather close with one another. The first students he had noticed at the festival were Duzer and Cleo. While Reggie and Vinnie’s friendship was the most remarkable, Duzer and Cleo’s bond was also unexpected. Duzer was the typical popular girl while Cleo was the polar opposite and often a target of teasing. After Duzer began to stick up for her more, however, this was slowly changing. Cleo was finding other students were treating her better and her confidence was climbing. He kept his distance as he watch, wanting to let the girls have some quality time together. He wouldn't interrupt.

**Scare-Wear**

“I wish Sibella was here.”

“What for?”

“She’s better at making outfits than I am,” Cleo admitted. “Everybody's probably going to laugh me under the table.”

“Get a life, Cleo,” Duzer said. “You look cute.”

It was rare for Duzer to give Cleo (or anyone for that matter) compliments. Cleo wasn’t sure what to make of that. The teenager (well, teenager in mummy years) had tried to make a modernized Egyptian goddess dress, only to feel like a fool when she finally put it on. She could see how crooked all of her seams were and how slopping her stitching was. Sibella would probably end their friendship right then and there if she saw her like that.

“Really?”

Duzer rolled her eyes. “Do you think Vera Fang’s first dress was a masterpiece? She probably made some real stinkers before she got as good as she is. And your dress isn’t even that bad!”

Cleo smiled. “Thanks, Duzer. You’re the best.”

“I know I am,” she said. “But let’s get a move on. Alpha-Mae Centauri is gonna flip when she sees our outfits.”

Duzer’s was, of course, store bought. Cleo was probably one of the only girls to make her own dress for the contest. Everyone else had either bought or paid someone else to make theirs. It made Cleo’s dress stand out even more as a hot mess, Cleo thought. Duzer seemed much more focused on other things, but seemed quite confident in Cleo’s dress all the same.

Wearing costumes for Halloween wasn't something monsters did regularly. Some did, because they were entertained by the idea, but it wasn't really a tradition. Instead of a costume contest, the festival held a contest for Best Scare-Wear. It was a term that encompassed monsters updating vintage clothing or traditional monster garb. Cleo had chosen old mummy wear while Duzer had found a Grecian-inspired dress to wear. She added a few "upgrades" to it, like giant, 80s themed earrings and bangles, but that was about it.

Cleo could feel herself shaking as she walked out onto the stage. Being on stage with everyone’s eyes on her was nerve-wrecking. It was mostly girls who had entered the contest, except for Rover and Elephant-Boy. The announcer began to introduce everyone. The contestants were expected to give their best catwalk walk when their name was called.

Duzer was, of course, on point. Cleo was envious of her confidence. She strutted up and down that catwalk, taking a little longer than the others for the added attention, like she was right at home. Cleo couldn’t beat that. Alpha-Mae wasn’t bad either. She was graceful with every step. The sound of Alpha-Mae’s hooves added something of a soundtrack to her elegant walk down the catwalk.

Cleo tried to tell herself she could do this. She could be as graceful and confident as they could be. But when it came time for her to actually do it, she felt her body resisting. Her knees were nearly knocking together. She took a small step, looking as though the act might make her fall over.

“Cleo, go!” Duzer encouraged.

The mummy felt as if tears were about to fall. She was so embarrassed. Everyone was watching her. It made her all too aware of her body. She looked at the floor. She couldn’t do this. Right before she stepped back to admit defeat, she felt Duzer’s hands on her back. The gorgon was pushing her down the runway.

“What am I even going to do with you?” Duzer demanded. She linked arms with Cleo and began to act as if it was all intentional. Duzer smiled, waving to the audience. She nudged Cleo, encouraging her to wave. Feeling far more confident with Duzer by her side, Cleo smiled. Waving to the audience, she stood tall and walked with a bit more pep in her step. She didn’t even notice when Duzer had let go of her arm, returning to her own spot to let Cleo finish the catwalk alone. It wasn’t until Cleo returned to her spot that she realized what had happened.

“Thanks, Duzer,” Cleo whispered. Duzer just shrugged it off.

The winner would be chosen by applause. The other contestants were getting a fair amount of applause with Duzer getting a bit more than the rest. Cleo figured her good deed had put her ahead, and she deserved it. However, Cleo was stunned when the audience hooted and hollered when her name was called. 

For the first time in her life, the crowd was cheering and yelling for _her_. She was tearing up a bit. She could even hear Duzer join in. Cleo was the winner by a landslide. When the judge handed Cleo the trophy, it was over. Cleo started crying; she was touched. The trophy also game with a gift card for a local restaurant. She would have to treat Duzer (and maybe the whole class) to dinner.

After all the hoopla settled, the other girls congratulated her. Out of the corner of her eye, Cleo saw Alpha-Mae approach Duzer.

“That was a sweet thing you did for her, Duzer,” Alpha-Mae said.

Duzer shrugged. “Whatever.” 

Cleo knew Duzer would never admit to how meaningful that was, but she would always appreciate it. She moved to hug Duzer, tightly. It was moments like this that Cleo really remembered why Duzer was her best friend, and it reminded her that they would be best friends for the rest of their lives. Well, their undead lives.

**Batty Over You**

“My hand-eye coordination has never been quite impressive enough to win these carnival games,” Reggie admitted.

“Don’t worry, Reg, I’ll win ya somethin’.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Ah, come on!” Vinnie gave him a large grin. “These games are no fun if you don’t have someone to win something for. That’s why they made these games in the first place, you know? So you can show off your skills.”

“I believe you’re normally meant to show off to the object of your affection.”

“Ain't that what I'm doin'?”

“I'm sorry?” Reggie needed clarification. Vinnie couldn't possible be saying what he thought he was saying. 

“I been meanin' to talk to you about that, Reg.”

Reggie was silent, not sure what to make of all this.

“See, I was sorta, kinda wonderin’… if maybe you’d wanna go steady,” Vinnie said. He immediately held up his hands in a defensive stance. “It’s alright if you say no. We could still be buds, right? It’s just I like hanging out with you and I thought we could make it an official thing, ya know? Friendship ain’t that far off from that sorta thing. When you start datin' you do a lotta the same stuff, but with a little extra, if you know what I mean. And my ma likes ya. She ain’t never liked any of the girls I brought home, but you-Reg, I’m gonna need you to interrupt me with an answer ‘cuz this isn’t gonna end any time soon if you don’t.”

“I don’t really know what to say,” Reggie said. “I wasn’t expecting a confession of this proportion or for it to come in such casual conditions.”

“Just say what’s on your mind, Reg,” Vinnie encouraged. He could practically feel his body working up a sweat. Why were vampires cursed with the ability to do that? “I won’t get mad no matter what you say. We’ll be best buds forever.”

“Well, I certainly like you…” Reggie said. He was lost in his own thoughts a moment. Reggie was impossible to read and it was killing Vinnie. “I suppose our friendship had been feeling more like a courtship lately and I have been enjoying it.”

“Really?” Vinnie had no idea the werewolf was even thinking about this sort of stuff. He was gonna have to learn how to read this guy better.

“But it will be a substantial risk to our current friendship.”

“One I’m willin’ to take,” Vinnie replied. “But I just want you in my life any way I can get. So even if it doesn’t work out, I’d like to think we could go back to being friends.”

“That’s very optimistic of you, Vinnie.” Reggie sounded less certain. “It may not work out like that though."

“I guess, but sometimes you just gotta take a leap of faith,” Vinnie said. “Because who knows what we’ll miss if we don’t.”

Reggie nodded. “Agreed.” Vinnie’s heart practically soared at that. Reggie held out his hand to shake Vinnie’s hand.

“Reg, I don’t think you’ve got the hang of this datin’ thing.” Vinnie couldn’t help but laugh. It was kind of cute. He leaned forward and sealed the agreement with a kiss.

“Well… I guess I’ll just have to study under the master.”

Vinnie laughed. “First, I gotta win one of these prizes. I already promised and I never go back on a promise.”

 Reggie smiled. It would take awhile to get used to this and he would take some time learning the ropes, but he looked forward to every lesson. He stood by Vinnie’s side as he watched the vampire not only make good on his promise, but double it. He was winning prize after prize, and he handed each and every one over to Reggie.

**Fright Cook**

Blanche loved the smell of traditional Halloween foods. No one was surprised when she entered the cooking contest that the festival held every year. It was her first year being allowed to compete and she knew she had the skills to win it. J.P. had been acting as her unofficial sponsor, buying everything she needed for her to make hoodoo stew.

They had an unusual understanding. Blanche wouldn’t say there was a lack of love between them; he was a dear friend and she did trust him. The initial friendship was motivated by money and looks, but they knew that. It had been a mutual understanding. No one was in denial about the situation. They had that uncomfortable conversation where they both had to admit how shallow their interest began. That shallow friendship was slowly developing into something with a bit more depth whether they anticipated it or not.

Blanche was busy stirring her pot of hoodoo stew when she looked over at her competitors. That was when she locked eyes (or eye) with Daisy Kýklopas, a popular cyclops girl. She was cute, but not as cute as Blanche was. J.P. had been sure to assure Blanche of that. The two girls glowered at one another. She was making a Greek dish that cyclopes were quite fond of, Florina peepers. They were roasted eyeballs dressed with olive oil and vinegar. Daisy was stuffing hers with feta cheese and herbs. 

Daisy pointed to her and then to the ground, indicting that Blanche was “going down”. Blanche knew she had no idea what she was talking (or signaling) about. It was still enough to rile Blanche up though.

“Don’t pay her any attention,” J.P. said. “Just focus on winning that money!”

“Oh, don’t you worry, J.P.,” she said. “I have my eyes on the prize. Humiliatin’ Daisy is just a perk of the evenin’.”

It was like none of the other competitors were even there. The only person Blanche had her eyes on was Daisy. They were the two best cooks in the school. Everyone figured one of them would win. The pressure was on. Blanche had to defeat the cyclops at her own game. 

“Blanche,” J.P. said, coming up beside her. “Here. Use this.”

“What is it?”

“Dragon’s blood,” he answered. “I got you some while I was out yesterday. I paid a lot of money for it.”

“Why would you do that for little ole me?"

“Because this contest means a lot to you,” he said.

“But this is against the rules.”

Dragon’s blood and unicorn blood had the ability to make anything taste good, even if it had been burnt or stale. It’s why they had been banned. It would be cheating. Blanche frowned, looking at the vial.

“It’s not really cheating when you _deserve_ to win above everyone else.”

Blanche thought this over. She looked over at Daisy. When Daisy realized Blanche was looking at her, she brought a finger up to her throat and dragged it across in a threatening manner. That did it.

Blanche had to beat that no good cyclops. She opened the vial and put in a few drops. Blanche felt triumphant. When it came time for the judging, she placed her stew on the judges’ table. As she headed back to her cooking station, she crossed paths with Daisy.

“Ready to lose?”

“You should be asking yourself that.”

Both Daisy and Blanche could feel arrogance radiating off the other. Not even realizing the irony, they were each judging each other for being so egotistical. They puffed out their chests as the judges started to announce the winners.

“This year, in third place, is Daisy Kýklopas with her Florina peepers.”

“Ha!” Blanche couldn’t hold back her laugh. Not only did she beat Daisy, but Daisy had been in _third_ place! There was a whole person between them, she was that far ahead. She started to get up, preparing to grab the trophy that would go to the first place winner.

“And in second place is Blanche Graves.”

“What?” Blanche was mortified. 

“Heh.” It was Daisy’s turn to be amused. She may have been in third place, but at least Blanche wasn’t in first.

“And our first place prize goes to Suey Porcius!”

Daisy and Blanche could do nothing but watch as Suey excitedly claimed her prize.

“But…” Blanche looked at Daisy. The cyclops looked equally confused. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two girls, realizing both of them had lost to a classmate they hadn’t even considered as being in the running.

“So…”

“So, um…” Blanche hesitated.

“How about next year, we work together to make sure we beat the pants off Suey?”

Blanche smiled. “It’s a deal.” 

The girls shook on it, both eager for next year to arrive. Suey wouldn’t know what hit her.

“Yes!” J.P. cut in. “It’ll be the cooking competition of the century. We’ll sell tickets!”

“That’s a little bit extreme, isn’t it?” Daisy asked.

Blanche could only shrug.

**Witch Way Is The Candy?**

Sid, Gill and Frankentyke had teamed up with one another on a hunt for candy. They would have been able to get some too. Mrs. Spellman had been passing some free candy out for all of the students. Unfortunately, Frankentyke’s addiction to pranks and Sid’s love of jokes was their undoing. 

Mrs. Spellman had been performing rituals and spells for students who had asked. The three teenage boys had thought it’d be funny to replace her candles with joke candles, the kind that couldn’t be blown out. Naturally, Mrs. Spellman disagreed.

After a particularly dramatic spell, she had gone to blow out her candle only to realize it wouldn’t go out. She kept blowing, trying to save face to no avail. When she heard the three boys laughing off to the side, it didn’t take her long to figure out what was going on. Annoyed, she made sure to punish the boys with a gentle electrical jolt that mostly startled them. She also made sure they were banned from the free candy. Revenge was cruel, but the boys had (in Mrs. Spellman and Mr. Schneider’s opinion) earned it.

From a distance, Mr. Schneider watched with a laugh. He was proud of his kids, each and every one of them. But, for now, he felt like he could slip away and have some fun of his own.

“Mr. Schneider!” 

He turned when he heard Ms. Mothenson’s voice. The moth woman stood with Miss. Dirge, waving to him. He smiled. Heading over to the two women, he was excited to spend some time with his dear friends during such a valued holiday.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick thing I wrote to be able to put up for Halloween. It's been a busy month so I kept this very simple and short. I hope everyone enjoys!


End file.
